The Story Time Forgot
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Being a student was hard enough. Now I have to travel the world teaching a person who has the shortest attention span I've ever witnessed. But, he's the only one who can save us. With the power of fire, I will teach the avatar everything I know.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, before anyone says anything, I've watched the whole series of Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I changed the story line a bit because it would be really confusing to try and keep the characters connected and have it make sense. So, as a disclaimer, I really only own the plot line. Other rich people own the rest. Enjoy!_

. . .

Book 1: Fire

. . .

The New Teacher

. . .

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony, but now, we're at war.

About 150 years ago, my great grandfather, Fire Lord Chen, he attacked and betrayed an island belonging to the Earth Kingdom. There, through violence and bloodshed, he took control of that island, originally, called Meadow Green Island, it was then renamed Chen Isle. The very thought honestly made me sick to my stomach. Ever since then, this whole nation has fought and caused the spilling of the innocents' blood and for what? Just to spread the glory of this nation. But I see no glory. I only see the overgrown egos of men wishing to fill the shoes of his father. Mine included.

My father, General Shang Lee, tried so hard to knock his brother, Cheng, off the throne, feeling that he was the rightful ruler. If it were anyone else, they would have banished my father at any time, but since Shang Lee had something Cheng wanted: me. . .

I sat outside on one of the many balconies of the palace that looked out to the oceans. Breathing is a very important to a fire bender, like myself. Fire is given life by oxygen and is fueled by rage. Breathing relaxes the mind and body, giving you more control over the burning power within. As I took in the salty smell coming from the water, footsteps arose from behind me. I turned my attention from breathing to the approaching being behind me. My father and uncle stood behind me. Respectfully, I stood up, placing the erect fingers and bent in thumb of my left hand atop of my right fist, and bowed. They nodded back.

"Noel, we wish to speak with you." My uncle stated. "Come with us." Finding no reason to protest, I fallowed.

I was led through a grand hall leading to the throne room. Once inside, my uncle took his place behind the fire making the room glow in a fiery haze. My father and I sat on our knees as my uncle began to speak. "As you know Noel, my daughter, Lightning is unable to take the throne, so that leaves you as the only heir." I nodded. "We have finally discovered the identity of the new avatar. He's an earth bender who seems to be looking for a fire bending teacher. This is the perfect opportunity for you to prove yourself. Capture him, alive, and bring him back here. Once you've completed this task, the crown title is yours to keep."

His words hit me hard. I knew nothing about the avatar, yet alone how to find him. But either way, I knew what I had to do. "Yes sir." I bowed. I stood up and made my way out of the room, heading to my sleeping chamber. I shut the door behind me letting out a stressful sigh.

_Why me?_ I thought. Sometime, people really pissed me off. Like my uncle and father. Lightning was more than capable of assuming the throne. She was strong, brave, and a great strategist. She could lead the perfect conquest and military teams. Not to mention her ability to summon and wield lightning. She's the perfect warrior, unlike me. I just get in the way, but since the fire stages don't think that having a woman as Fire Lord would displease the spirits, I'm next in line, which is why my uncle puts up with my father. If Shang Lee is banished, then he can, and will, take me with him. I'm nothing but a tool to these men.

"So I hear you're going on a journey?" I look up and climbing through my chamber's window is my pink haired cousin, Lightning.

"Yeah. Gonna go and find the avatar." I said sitting on my bed. "Do I have to do this Lightning? Why can't they send you?"

"Because the Fire Sages don't want me to. I've already offered, making the point that if you die, who take the throne then? But they see it more as a way to prove how ready you are." Like me, Lightning didn't want me on the throne either. Not because she hated me, but because she knew I didn't want it. "All I can say is this Noel: remember your breathing and your training. Keep a clear mind and focus on your goal."

"I'll remember." I nodded at her and she smiled at me. "When I become Fire Lord, you're going to be my advisor Lightning." I bowed to her in respect and she copied the motion.

"Sleep well Noel." I watched as she climbed back through the window and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. I had a great deal of respect for my cousin. Unlike her father, who wanted to spread war and destruction, she wanted to end the war. Me? I don't know what I want. Unlike Lightning, I know nothing outside the Fire Nation. This quest would be my first experience besides what teachers and others have told me.

I yawned. Sun set was drifting really close. I wasn't overly tired, but a nice nap never really hurt anyone. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, breathing in the light smell of the ocean drifting in with the wind. It was silent, a rare happening.

Lying there, I got to thinking; I was leaving to go find this Earth Bending avatar looking for a Fire Bending teacher tomorrow. Was my father coming with me? Was he staying behind? Was I ready to fight an Earth Bender? What if this new avatar found a Fire Bending teacher yet? If I managed to catch him, what do I do? Turn him over to uncle Cheng and take the crown? Was any of this right? How do I know? I'm just a bird only now being released from my cage to spread my wings and fly. . .

. . .

In the early morning, about an hour or so before dawn, I snuck out and made my way to the beach. I sat on the sand letting the water splash against my feet. Looking up the setting moon, I started thinking again. Was very place like this? Was it calm and peaceful on other beaches like this?

I remember time when I was little and would always come down her with my mother a pretend that I was a Water Bender. She laughed and found it cute. Lightning would play along too. Only, she was Fire Lord and we took turns beating each other. But after my mother died from an illness, all of those fun days died with her.

The sun started to break over the surface of the water. It was time to go. Packing up my memories, I headed back to the palace. By the time I got back to the palace, the palanquin bearers were waiting for me. Before I allowed them to whisk me away, I was met by my uncle and father.

"Are you ready for your departure?" My father asked.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, my son." His hand went to my left shoulder. "This is _your_ quest. I trust you'll make the right decisions." In other words, bring back the avatar, or don't come back at all. Bowed to the both of them and boarded the palanquin. The palanquin bearers carried me away through the city to the gates of the harbor. During my ride, the streets were packed with people cheering me on. But what for? I was possibly going to be killing someone. That was nothing to cheer about, but I guess they didn't know any better either.

I boarded the ship without any delays. The crew men greeted me and I nodded to them. And like that, we were on our way. The waters were calm and the sky was clear. At least something was going to be nice about this trip.

I stood at the bow letting the wind blow around me. The clunking of shoes against metal approached me. I didn't turn around.

"Sire," A heavy voice greeted me from behind. "The captain has received orders to head west."

"No." I calmly turned to face this person. He stood about a head taller than me and had a much darker complexion. "If the avatar's looking for a Fire Bending teacher, then we're heading for Chen Isle. Head north west." Without protest, he nodded and bowed. He left to give the captain my order and I turned back to the ocean. This was going to be a long journey. . .

. . .

It took us a few days to get to Chen Isle. But I didn't mind. A few older crew men sat in the control room playing Pai Sho. I played with them, listening to their stories of years past. One old man, Jung, he was telling the story about the last avatar. Seems like they're as powerful as all the stories say. They were strong enough to cause great storms, volcanic eruption, and great earthquakes. As fascinating as the stories were, none of them eased my uneasiness. But to make up for Jung scaring me, I kicked his butt at Pai Sho.

While not playing Pai Sho with old men, I would spar and hone in my Fire Bending skills with Caius, a kinda questionable crew man who worked the engines of the black ship. He wasn't a bender, but he was a great swordsman, great for self-control practice.

When we arrived in port of Chen Isle, I was greeted with the colonials bowing on the ground in respect. I told them to rise and go about their day. They did and I was led to a base carrying a red flag with a black flame representing the Fire Nation. I entered with two soldiers, Caius and this one other guy, fallowing me. The generals paused what they were doing and bowed to me with their left hands over their right fists. One of them came up to me, a woman, and greeted me with a somewhat nasally accent. "You're highness. Welcome to Chen Isle. I am General Fang."

"Ma'am." I nodded to her. "Have you heard anything on the avatar?" I asked her walking over to the table where the generals were all huddled around.

"Not yet." She said. "But there are rumored sighting of him here in the island. As ya know he's lookin' for a Fire Bendin' teacha."

"Anyone accept his offer?"

She shook her head. "Negative. Once people heard that you'd be comin', they must have figured that it'd be in their best interest to refuse. But either way, there's a guard at every entrance and every street corner, just in case. There will also be several posted at the stage where you're to give your speech later."

"A speech?" I cocked my eyebrow. No one informed me that I was giving a speech.

"Yes sir." Another general stated. "Tonight on the festival stage. Then after that, the festivities begin."

"Hold up-" I rose my hand cupping my forehead. "What festivities?"

"Today's the honoring of Fire Lord Chen's starting the war." General Fang almost laughed. "No one's told ya this?" A crocked smile was on her face.

"No one's told me about giving a speech for a festival!" I snapped. "Ok-here's a task for someone, give me a general idea of what I'm doing tonight and I'll try not to lose my temper. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!" They chanted in unison.

"Good." I left the base building before I completely lot my temper. That's the one thing about me that I got from my father's side of the family. I had a pretty foul temper. When I lost it-I lost it. My temper is what one me a lot of Agni Kais. Even though I was thought that fire was fueled by rage, hate, and anger, I knew otherwise. I wanted to learn that way, so I can someday lead my country in the right direction, whatever _that_ way was.

Once outside, I decided to go back to the ship. My guards didn't bother to ask questions. I went to my room and changed out of my uniform and opted for more casual clothes and a cape. I took my hair out of its tightly strapped bun and splashed a bit of dirt on. I was quite good at disguise, and sneaking out.

I opened the window of my room and slipped out onto the rope holding the ship in port. Making sure the coast was clear, I slid down the rope landing on the dock. I pulled my hood over my head and headed off into the street market. The people here were fairly friendly and very talkative. I stopped by this one stand selling apples and started talking to this elderly woman with a lazy eye and a thick country twang. She kept going on and on and on about her apple farm and lazy husband that she loves because at least he takes care of the kids. I eventually told her I had to be somewhere soon in order to get her to let me leave. I paid for my apple and went about on my way.

All around, people were setting up decorations and preparing snacks for tonight. I stopped by one of stands where some children were watching a puppet show. I couldn't help but laugh at the show. After the show, I moved on to some street performances. There was fire juggling, the walking over a bed of nails thing, and sword swallowing. All were pretty fun to watch, but I soon grew bored and decided to just walk around some more. Then I heard yelling not far from where I was standing. Caius and a few other crewmen must have discovered my absence. They were spread all about the street shouting my name. Citizens soon started whispering to themselves and I figured it was time to play it cool.

I saw what looked to be a beggar sitting on the ground against a wall with his arms and legs crossed. He twirled around, in his mouth, a piece of straw and had a chipped old clay bowl at his side. There were a few coins inside and I decided to give him a few more. After the clunk of the colds hit the bowl, he looked up to me with pale green eyes. "Thank you kind sir."

"It's nothing." I replied. "You look lonely. Mind if I sit for a while?" He shrugged. "Thanks." I sat next to him signing.

"That's a pretty big sigh there friend." He said turning his head to me. "Whatcha so stressed out about?"

"Life." I groaned.

"Noel!" I could hear the crewmen calling.

"Wonder who it is they're looking for." The beggar said shifting about to get more comfortable. "Thank whoever that it's not me this time." I caught a cocky smile on his face.

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm kinda wanted around here." He said nonchalantly. "It's kinda a long story."

"Right." I nodded. I pulled my hood tightly over my face to hide it as Caius and the others passed by. The beggar seemed to have noticed and gave me a weird look.

"You're Prince Noel, aren't you?" My attention snapped to him and I let out a real heavy sigh.

I pulled my hood back. "You caught me."

"Wow. . ." Was all he said with a smile.

He kept looking at me and I started to get uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me like _that_?"

"Huh? I'm staring?" I nodded. "Oh-I'm sorry! It's just that, I kinda pictured you . . . different."

"Different how?" My blow sank down on my face.

The beggar scratched the back of his head. "Well, you don't look a thing like Fore Lord Cheng. You're much prettier." A rather big and bright blush rose on my face.

"That's because he's not my father! He's only my uncle!" I stammered a bit, trying to keep myself contained. This beggar was an odd one and so young to might I add. But he wore his hood so I could just barely see the color of his eyes and that crocked smile on his face. I couldn't see his clothing either. All I could tell was that he was wearing a cloak and had wristbands. Very peculiar wristbands. I tried to get a closer look, but I think he caught me staring at them and hid them, being careful to not allow me to find them. I sighed. "I should get going."

"Maybe. The festivities will be starting soon. The people will be expecting their prince to be there." He laughed almost mockingly. I stood up brushing the dirt from the street and wall off my cape.

"Of course they will. Will I see you there?" I'm not sure why I cared, but I felt like I kinda would want to get to know this beggar. He seemed pretty wise for his young age.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He crossed his arms. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Right. May I ask your name? It seems only fair that I at least get to know something _about_ you." His shoulders shook in laughter.

"I'm sure to run into you at the festival, how 'bout I tell you then?" I could tell there was no debating with him. With a nod, and a secret bag of coins I stashed in his bowl when he was looking, I went on my way.

I snuck back onto the ship and cleaned up a bit. After towel drying my hair and got dressed in my uniform. While I was brushing out my hair, voices arose from outside my door.

"_I don't care! Look again! We need to find him! I don't need Cheng on my ass about this._"

Oh great! That the last thing anyone needs. Cheng was notorious for wanted everything to be in order and perfect. But I did wonder what would happen if word got out that I went missing. The thought of everyone on this shipping pissing themselves because of their fear was quite funny. Though I doubted Jung would be as scared. Wise men tend to not fear their kings and other such superiors. But Caius, yeah, he'd be scared-with his ego and all.

I laughed to myself, still brushing my hair as the door to my room opened. Gasps erupted from behind me as I turned around. Caius' face went hot with anger and irritation. "You're Highness, where have you been? The crew and other military men have been looking everywhere for you." He was angry, but that only made my joy brighter.

"Whatever are you talking about, Caius. I've been on the ship the whole time. I took off my uniform, so maybe you just didn't notice me." I grinned. I set my brush down and turned to face the swordsman.

He sighed walking over to me, picking up the brush and a hair tie. "Sire, I know it's not really my place, but I must advice that you refrain from walking around in commoner's clothing. People might look down upon the royal family." _Yeah, because that's the least of our worries. And I __**wanted**__ my hair down_. I thought to myself. After Caius was finished suffocating my hair by tying it into a tight bun, it was off to the festivities. . .

Before I was to give this supposed speech, I was sat in a raised box just above and to the right of the stage. I watched as a small performance was being put on for the early arrivers proceed. I was easily amused by the commoners. They had the grandest ways to entertain the mind. While everything was going on, I scanned the audience for the beggar. No sign of him. Was he not coming? I sighed. I was really hoping he was going to be here.

The performance ended and the crowd applauded. That's when I noticed it. The audience was spilt into two groups. Inwards towards the front of the stage were people of the Fire Nation. Out wards towards the back were people of the Earth Kingdom. And that's where I finally found him. The beggar stood amongst the people of the Earth Kingdom proudly with his arms crossed over his chest. A few of what I could assume were Earth Benders joined him. A few Fire Nation guard tried to break them down, but they still stood proudly. Even though it could be thought of as treason, I respected their courage.

Caius stood clearing his throat. "Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen, for honoring the great Fire Lord Chen. Tonight, our Fire Prince has come to give a few words on this great and momentous occasion." Caius finished and was given applause.

I stood taking a deep breathing. Hopefully my public speaking classes would pay off. "My fellow citizens, today we honor, my great grandfather, Fire Lord Chen, for his inspiring vision to share the great culture of the Fire Nation with the rest of the world, starting here at Chen Isle. The Festival of Chen is a way of thanking him for sharing his vision." I scanned the crowd with a fake smile on my lips. "Now, as the sun-" I raised my hand summoning a small fire ball. "I, Prince Noel, declare this celebration-"

"A total waste of time!" A voice rose out from the crowd causing a great gasp amongst the crowed. I dropped my fire ball and looked out towards the back of the crowd where the beggar stood staring me right in the eye.

"You there!" Caius rose to his feet ready to fight. "How dare you speak to your prince that way!"

"My prince? Oh no. no. My prince is safely sitting on the throne back at Ba Sing Se. The prince you're standing next to Sir, I fear is an enemy to my people!" He held his hand over his heart proudly. I stood there confused. Was this the same beggar from before? The voice was the same, but the emotion and tone was a stranger to me.

His defiance only fueled Caius anger. "You Earth Bender, who are you?" My lavender haired servant demanded.

The beggar pulled back his hood finally allowing me to see his features. His skin was as pale as milk. His hair as fair as white as the winter moon. And his glassy-pale green eyes were glowing with fire. "My name is Hope-but-you know me by a different name." The crowed was silent as the bender twisted into a crouched stance and sprang up onto the rooftop of a nearby building. He looked me dead in the eye. "I am Avatar Hope." A really large gasp came to the crowed. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I felt everyone's eyes on me-I mean-no pressure or anything!

"Sir, this could be your chance to capture him." Caius whispered in my ear.

I gulped. "Let's see." I took a few steps to the end of the box. The avatar had assumed a crouched down-almost like a Tiger-Dillo ready to strike. "Hope was it?" He nodded. "I really do wish to not have to waste the energy by fighting, so how about you just surrender and come back to the Fire Nation with me?"

"As fun as that sounds, I get the feeling Uncle Cheng wouldn't be as nice, as frankly, I'm kinda enjoying this life." That mocking smile of his rose on his face and my fist clenched. Was he purposely trying to piss me off? "Or do you just want to take me home and keep me as a pet or something?" He made a feline-like face at me. He was really pushing it.

But Caius was the first one to jump the gun. "That' enough! Guard, seize him!" The crowd screamed in terror as the guards ran up to the building. The avatar shook his head and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Let's see-" He counted the heads of the guards starting to surround him. "Um-you might need a few more guards, preferably Fire Benders." He moved, shuffling and shifting his feet in quick motions throwing out small rocks at the guards. One tried to sneak up behind him, but he seemed to know he was there, because with a tap of his foot, the guard was hit with a stone pillar popping up from the roof. He was knocked into a confused state causing him to fall. But despite all that-the one thing that truly amazed me was that fact that after the guard fell, the avatar pushed stone out of the side of the building catching him. "That would have been one nasty fall." He mocked.

"That's enough!" Caius shouted. He jumped from the stage box over to the roof top over to the avatar. I didn't stick around really to watch. Feeling some of Caius' anger, I ran from the box, stripping off my armor, readying myself for a fight.

I ran to the square where a group of Earth Benders were waiting. The odds against me were five to one. Not good odds on their part. Two shifted in opposite directions with their fists in the air pulling stone walls in to try and cage me. I took in a breath pulling my fist back before pushing it forward again releasing a blaze of sun glowing fire. I kept my blasts going by swing that same arm around my side and head releasing a wave of fire before kicking my foot up, spinning in the air letting out more with my foot.

The Earth Benders dodged by summoning rock walls then pushed them at me. I braced myself for a hard punch. My fist met the rock, stinging painfully at first, breaking it. They threw a few more rocks at me, only one hitting me in my back, knocking me to the ground, and the air out of my lungs. As made a move to stand up, braces formed around my wrists and ankles. "You might as well stay down, you're _Highness_!" The Earth Bender sneered. "We're taking you with us!"

"Yeah-no you're not." I looked up, best I could, to find the avatar, or man that probably claimed he was. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ya know, you might want to get better guards and fighter men. That one guy was pretty easy to beat." He had that stupid smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He shifted his foot and the braces restraining my broke. I rubbed my wrist standing up. The man sighed heavily. "I want to duel you. I need to confirm something about you."

"Like what?" I snapped.

"Like whether to strike you where you stand," The other Earth Benders readied themselves by summoning boulders with sharp points. "Or-to see if what my past life told me was true. Please, I-"

"There he is!" Saved by the Fang. "Seize them!" A good twenty or so Fire Bending soldiers surrounded us. Fang and another soldier ran up to me, relieved looks on their faces. "You alright Sir?" She asked. She seemed a little out of breath.

"I'm fine." My eyes met the claimed-to-be avatar's. "Just get them out of my sight." I mumbled. I turned to walk away, but something stopped me.

"And hear I thought you were different from the rest of this trash." I whipped around to face the avatar. His eyes were full of sadness and desperation. "I really hate to do this Noel, but you no longer leave me any choice!" He bent down on one knee while stomping the other one into the ground leaping up into the air. He extended his arms spinning and landing behind me and pressing something sharp against my neck. A sudden panic rose in my throat. "Release them!"

"Or what?" Fang taunted. "You don't have it in you to do it." She was purely cold hearted.

To prove his point, the avatar, ever so slightly, dragged the sharp object across my neck, piercing the skin. Blood trickled down my skin causing it to crawl. "Don't think I won't." He growled. Fang's lip twitched in irritation. She held up her hand and the soldiers let down their arms. "Thank you. Now, your prince and I are going to have a nice little chat. Follow and he's dead." He pulled me forcefully into a street, then off to another, and another. He then turned me into an ally and out into the woods. Still holding the blade at my throat.

When he did lower it, we were in a lightly wooded area. I turned to face him as he returned the blade to its sheath. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his moon white hair. "Ok, now I'm in deep shit." He grumbled.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I growled. "What do you want?" I demanded. With a pitiful look in his eyes, the avatar dropped to his knees and bowed at my feet.

"Before leaving Ba Sing Se, I had a dream of the avatar before me. He told where to find my next teacher. I have mastered Earth Bending, next I need to mater Fire Bending." He paused from his rambling. "Prince Noel of the Fire Nation, I beg you, please-I'd be honored if you'd be my Fire Bending teacher." I was stilled. He wanted me-I couldn't believe-I could possibly- "I understand the position this puts you in, but please." He stayed on the ground.

"I can't possibly be your teacher! It's there someone-"

"Don't you think I've looked?" He snapped. Tears seemed to be swelling in his eyes. "I've been to almost every Fire Nation Colony, looking and searching for someone else-but none of them had what it took to teach me. Their fire was fueled by anger and rage! I can't have that! I can only be taught by a master who uses a different, more peaceful way of bending." He looked up at me. "You want this war to end and the suffering on both sides to stop, I know you do. Just that want alone is enough to make you worthy." He was practically crying.

Really, I had no clue what to do. My gut and instincts told me saying yes was the right thing to do. But this nagging voice at the back of my mind told me to say no. But was that voice. I know what that voice was. It was my father and uncle. Way to go Noel, great way to trap yourself. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and let my shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh.

I looked back down at the avat-I mean-I looked down at Hope. I felt something stab through my chest. He looked completely hope-_less_! I clenched my fists and gulped. "Alright."

Hope raised his head. "What?"

"I said alright. I will teach you Fire Bending." I leaned down offering out my hand. Tears fell from his eyes, a smile on his face. He took my hand.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_May the adventure continue. . ._

. . .

Book 1: Fire

. . .

Fire's is An Art Form

. . .

"To start fire bending, you need to relax." I breathed. I shifted my feet shoulder width apart and bent my knees into a high squat. "Steady your breathing and focus all your energy on the river flowing inside you."

"How do you do that?" Hope asked dumbly. I swear, oh all the people in the world-I could teach a turtle-seal to fire bend quicker than this guy.

I did a face palm and clenched my fist. _Calm down, calm down. Being a teacher isn't easy-for any one!_ I told myself. "Look Hope, I know you're stuck on earth bending, but get all of that out of your mind. You know that old saying about playing with matches?" I held a fist on my hip and I pointed my finger at him.

"Yeah. I was told about it all the time when I was a kid." He gave me a smile. I had grown so sick of that smile.

"Well the same concept applies to fire bending." I summoned a small blaze and held it out in front of me. "You see this little ball?" He nodded. "You see all those trees around you?" He did a quick scan of the surrounding area. "Now, this little ball, if let go to do as it pleased, it could destroy all of those trees and the lives within them. But, control it and harness its power tightly, the flame will never get out of control. It'll never turn on its master and it'll never run wild. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Honestly, all I'm hearing is that fire is dangerous."

"Good. Then you're not a complete waste of time." I sighed. "Ok, let's try and make this easier for you to understand."

"Hey-are you calling me dumb?" Hope snapped.

"No, I'm saying I have a temper and don't need to lose it!" I snapped back, this time having my hands smoking. I took a deep breath trying to relax. "Look, I'm not trying to be short with you, but-unless we can compromise here, this is going to be very tedious." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh. Sorry Noel." He was such a damn child. I can't stand children-no-I can't stand adults that _act_ like children and Hope was really pressing on my nerves. I thought that after a week of travelling east with him, he would have a least learned the basics. But no, he can't do simple yoga; his muscles 'don't flex that way'. I'm practically at my breaking point!

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. "We'll start again later." I picked up my shirt off the ground and pulled it over my head.

A week. Has it really been _that_ long?

_Prince Noel of the Fire Nation, I beg you, please-I'd be honored if you'd be my Fire Bending teacher._

My head was pounding. I knew teaching Hope to fire bend was going to be challenging, but I didn't think it was going to be a complete pain in the ass! At first, I figured we'd start out simple-start a campfire and see if you can make it bigger. It got too big and I nearly lost my eyebrows! After that, I figured, let's go with something anyone bender could do-yoga, but you see how that's going. I rubbed the sides of my face trying to calm my temper that was rising, not to mention my blood pressure.

I decided to go find a spring and take a bath. The wooded area we were in was full of cool pools and springs and if you breathed the right way, those pools and springs would become great hot baths. I came to an isolated spring and stripped off my clothes. Focusing the fire in my body to the parts below my waist, I stepped into the cold water. A small chill ran up my legs, but I got over it as little bubbles floated to the surface. Taking a deep breath, I blew out a small flame heating the water. I sank in deeper blowing out a hotter breath. Once the water was at a relaxing temperature, I closed my eyes and sank into the hard rocks against my back. If the water started to cool, I'd summon a flame to my palms heating the water from the inside. I let out a relaxing sigh. The tiny bubbles everywhere were fairly enjoyable.

"Boy do I need this." I really did. Honestly, I never thought I'd miss home so much. Not because of my family or anything, but because I could just sit back on my ass and be lazy. I didn't have to worry about teaching anyone anything! That was Lightning's job. Lightning. . . I wonder if word had gotten to her that I was missing. Oh the look on Caius' face when he realized I was 'kidnapped' by the avatar-I would have loved to see that. Naturally, I didn't tell anyone that I had agreed to teach the avatar fire bending. They would have shackled me and threw me in jail, no questions asked. Or maybe they'd just ship me back home; either way, my part in ending the war would have stopped. Then I got to thinking again. Was I really doing this to end this war? Was I really doing the right thing? Could Hope truly end the bloodshed? Taking a deep breath, I pulled my head under water. Running my hands through my hair, the warm water seeped into my scalp.

Suddenly, the rocks around me shook violently! I broke the surface sucking in a large gasp of air. I then heard a loud bang off in the distance. "What the hell is that bender doing?" So much for a relaxing bath. I got out of the spring and using my breath yet again, I did a quick blow dry and pulled my clothes back on. I made my way back to Hope.

Upon reaching the meadow clearing, I stopped and hid behind a tree when I saw something truly amazing. Hope. . . He had taken off his cape and had taken a fighting stance. Around him were four fires. His breathing was steady and his stance was calm and unbreakable. With an intake of air, he pulled back his fist and forced it forward pushing out a ball of fire from one of the blazes. But the ball, once released from its home, blew up in his face sending him flying. I sighed shaking my head. "You're not going to get the hang of it by blowing stuff up." I came out from the tree and he just looked at me.

"I know. But-I figured applying some of the techniques I learned from earth bending to this, I might be able to _do_ _something_." He said standing up from when the ball blew up. "I guess it's not working." He slumped his shoulders.

I crossed my arms looking at the fires around us. Then, an idea struck me. "Hope, let me see your hand."

"Ok." He held out his hand as I took a piece of faire from the near-by flame.

"So tell me, how did you learn earth bending-look that way." I pointed in the opposite direction of where his hand was.

"Well, when I was five, my father saw it fit that I start learning earth bending. 'He's a special one that Hope is.' He always said. One day, a man came to my house and talked to my dad about teaching me earth bending. He said there was a special way I needed to learn."

"How so?" I let go of his hand and put mine on my hips.

"To put it in easy terms, he taught me how to 'see' with earth bending. I'm not sure how to explain it, but-it's kinda like-if I'm touching the ground with my feet, using earth bending, I can't tell where everything is. 'Wait and listen to the earth,' he said. So that's kinda what I did. I walked around everywhere barefoot and closed my eyes so I couldn't see either for months. It became quite habitual."

"Do you think fire bending could become habitual for you?" I asked. He turned and noticed my arms had crossed over my chest and raised a brow.

"If your arms are crossed, then what's in my hand?" I cocked my head to the side as he looked down at his extended hand. In his palm, a little ball of fire danced. His eyes were lit with happiness and kind of childish thrill.

"Now, you see?" He looked up from the flame to me. "Feel how relaxed you are? Feel how calm and slow your breathing?" He nodded. "This is the mind set you need to have if you're going to master this element. If thinking about how you learned to earth bend is going to help you learn fire bending, then by all means, do it. But, this isn't earth bending. Don't rely on what your teacher told you to help you here." A small smile crept on Hope's lips. With the fingers of his left erect and his thumb facing inwards, he placed his left hand over his right fist and bowed to me. With this simple act, I knew he was ready.

Fire.

A force in which objects are being burned in a blaze of orange and gold is the element of my birth. If not controlled properly, fire runs as a savage beast eating everything in its path. As it eats, it grows big. As it grows, it eats more. Man has learned to control this burning force and bend it to his will. He learned by watching the dragons, the first and original source of fire bending. That was this week's lesson.

Dragons are a rare sight in the world, scarce in the Earth Kingdom. But who knows where the secret location of a clan is. . . I do! With Hope carrying me on his back, he used his earth bending allowing us to travel quickly, though we had been traveling for two days. Heading in the direction of the north east, towards Ba Sing Se, I instructed Hope that dragons were relatively peaceful, but deadly creatures.

"If at all possible, please do not piss them off."

"How would I possibly do that?" He slowed to a stopping point, letting me drop from his back. I did a quick back bend, touching the ground and kicked over to get to me feet, stretching my back. "If they're peaceful, then what could possibly piss them off?"

I stretched my upper back by pulling my arms up. "Simple, don't mention my family unless they bring it up first. Second, don't mention _anything_ about the war. Because of it, the dragons' numbers have started to dwindle."

"Oh." Hope allowed me to walk past him guiding the way through a pretty dense-rocky forest. "What are the dragons like?"

"I'm not sure. Never met them. But according to my cousin Lightning, they're awesome." Apparently, the dragons came in an array of different colors, shapes, and sizes. They're powers of fire were unbelievable. I always wanted to see it. When she was on missions in the Earth Kingdom, Lightning would always come to this special place where she said dragons lived and thrived. She told me that if I ever had the chance I must go and learn what real fire bending is.

Getting through the forest wasn't easy, but we eventually came to a small oasis. I scanned the area looking for the key hints that Lightning told me about.

_A pool of water more clear than glass. _

_A line of glittering rocks._

_Lastly, a tree that's warm to the touch and feel its heartbeat. _

_When you find the tree, use a small blast and the creature that shows will be your guide. _

It was easy to find the pool. It was right there greeting you as you came to the small spot. The glittering line of rocks was just off to the side of the pool. Behind the rocks was a single tree. This one tree stood out from the others. Its leaves were greener and its bark was like a bronze orange. I took a deep breath touched the bark with my hand. It did feel warm to the touch and I could make out a heartbeat. I used a small fire blast against the bark and waited.

Hope looked around us. His eyes seemed distant though. I wonder what he was thinking about. "Hope?" He didn't respond. "Hope?" I tried again, this time placing my hand on his shoulder. "Hope, can you hear me?" I shook his shoulder roughly to try and get his attention. He didn't respond. I turned to face him and his eyes-they were-blank. They weren't seeing, I mean. He stood very still. I figured the spirits were trying to communicate with him or something. What did I know?

When Hope came to-he grabbed my writ. "This way." He pulled me around the tree and into a hidden cave. He let go of my wrist and took a stance, moving his arms and forcing the mouth of the cave to open more. "Come on!" He pulled me in, closing the mouth behind us. Where was he taking me?

The cave was kinda narrow, but we were able to make it through. At the end, we came to an opening dripping with damp air and water. "What's going on?" I asked. Hope just turned to me with that stupid smile of his.

"Stand back and watch." He mused. Walking till my back was against the wall, Hope pressed his hand up to the stones making the wall opposite of me. He took in a breath, took a few steps back, sprinted forward, and punched the wall. It came crumbling down and blinded me with a bright light. A roar rumbled around the walls and the air was practically knocked out of my lungs.

We both stepped out onto a soft grassy meadow and greeted with exotic smells of flowers, fruits, and smokes. Smokes? A second roar met our ears, but it was unlike any I had heard before. A sudden wind picked up and wings could be heard right in front of us. "Avatar Hope, Fire Prince Noel, welcome."

That voice was that of a woman's and was very enchanting. Hope and I looked up to an awesome-fully grown pearl dragon. Her wings were feathered and her body was stretched long and muscular. She moved her neck to study us. After studying Hope, she turned to me. "My-you're just as Princess Lightning describes, only you've gotten older. It has been many years since her last visit. How is she?"

"Um. . ." How was this dragon talking to me?

"Not use to speaking to a dragon, are you child?" I shook my head. "It's quite alright child. We dragons can talk, but only with our thoughts and only to those who we choose to let listen." She moved to where her back was to us. "Come. The master wishes to speak with you." Hope and I shared a look before nodding and mounting the great being in front of us. With a mighty flap of her wings, she lifted us into the air.

The feeling of flight is really something to behold. It amazes me how little I really knew. Simple joys like this were a rarity for me growing up. My mother tried her best, taking me to beach and smaller things like that, but my father had me more focused on my bending training than anything else. Lightning and I were worked a lot like ostrich-horses. . . All in all, my childhood sucked.

"Where are we?" Hope asked. "And who are you?"

"I am Lou Len and this is the Crystal Forrest: Caves within caves within caves of crystal and the simple things to survive." Her enchanting voice echoed through my mind. "For centuries, we've lived down here: out of sight and out of mind."

"Wow." Was all I could comment. This place, this massive opened enclosure was a cave, and it wasn't that hot or cold. Alongside of the massive crystal pillars that lit the cave mimicking the day time sky were waterfalls from who knows where and countless trees covered in light pink flowers. It was a beautiful sight.

When we landed, it was to the mouth of yet another cave. Lou Len brought her head back and lunged forward releasing an ear piercing roar. Hope and I were squishing our hands to our heads covering our ears. Small bits of rock fell from the mouth as the sound echoed and bounced off the walls. We only removed our hands when she pulled back from the mouth.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Hope and I shared a look. He was slightly wide eyed. I could tell his heart was racing by the way his hands were shaking. My hand met his bicep letting him know to calm down.

Bang!

The two of us jumped at the bang. More small rocks fell from the mouth. Loud stomps echoed off the walls. In a sudden gust of wind, four slender and long creatures flew out of the cave. The strong wind followed nearly knocking the young avatar and I back to the ground. The four dragons, smaller than Lou Len, but still rather large, landed behind us. Each was a different color. One blue with white leather wings, one green with brown feathered wings, one yellow with orange feathered wings, and the last red with darker red wings. The red one I found truly fascinating. I'm not sure why, but it appeared to be the most beautiful, to put it simply. The spines that ran down its back were black, matching the horns crowned proudly on its head. Its bold and large yellow lava eyes met mine and they were locked. I could see a burning fire, a live beating heart of pure gold that roared with passion. It was truly amazing.

Our connection was broken when a loud roar broke through the cave walls, ricocheting off the walls almost making mine and Hope's ears bleed. The ground vibrated as loud bangs and stomps erupted out in front of us. Then there was yellow. Just two sharp almond-shaped eyes were visible from the mouth of the deep cave. I thought Lou Len was an amazing sight-but this long, large, and fearsome black reptile made her look like a small lizard. He exited the cave; his oil black scales made the crystals around us glair in envy, nearly knocking it into pieces.

Hope and I stood very still, not one of us dared to move. The mighty dragon, with forked horns that were crowned majestically on its head, stood in front of me leaning its neck down to where it took a great whiff of my hair. "Fire Nation." Its deep voice grumbled in my mind. He moved over to Hope taking whiff if Hope's hair. If it said anything to Hope, I didn't hear it. But the sudden sadden look on Hope's face was all I needed to tell me that he was insulted. The black dragon and Lou Len shared an angry look. Growls rose in their throats and snarls came from their mouths. My heart started to race.

I knew I should get out of the way, but I found my feet frozen in their place. The black dragon looked at me with hate and anger. Embers rose up in its mouth and lunging forward roaring out a massive heat ball of fire. I was soon encircled in a fiery wall that could scorch the very flesh off my bones, but to this dragon's dismay, I'm no bar-b-que. I bent back on my knee and ankle and pushed my fist forward, not only did I block his fire, but I hurled it him! I may seem weak, frail, and scared, but really, I'm one of the strongest opponents you'll ever face. The fire flashed over the dragon's head and I think singed a few scales. "Honestly, just because you're bigger than and that I'm not as strong as Lightning, don't you dare think I can't fight!" I held my fist at the ready, just in case.

A loud snarl came from the dragon's mouth. "Why did you come here fire bender?"

"First off, the name's Noel. Second off-" I pointed my thumb over towards Hope. "I'm here to show the avatar where real fire bending comes from. Lightning told me about this place. He said that you could show me what fire bending really is. I figured since the avatar's really the only one who can save the world. . ." I rolled my eyes and put my hands to my hips.

"Are you taunting me boy?" The black giant growled in my head. I stared him straight in the eye.

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" I challenged stepping forward so that my left side was facing the onyx beast.

"Fire benders are no longer welcomed here." He looked over towards Hope. "And neither is he. I need to protect what's left of my family." To protect what's left?

I looked at everyone on the outside of the mouth of the cave. I understood then. These dragons were a family. These four smaller dragons were the children of Lou Len and this black dragon. They must have been the only ones left here in the Earth Kingdom. The last of their kind. Great way to drop the guilt bomb, sir.

My shoulder slumped as I sighed. "Listen, I promise, if you can help us, I will do everything in my power to stop the Fire Nation." I got down on my knee bowing my head. A low grumble rose in dragon's throat. All was silent, as if everyone had stopped breathing. A low hum came from the dragon's throat.

"I have one thing to say." He raised his head proudly staring down at me and Hope. "Avatar, why is your fire bending teacher more outspoken than you?"

Hope merely shrugged shaking a little bit. "Probably because I'm use to bagger-moles?" We all just stared at him. He scratched the back of his head turning his face away to hide a blush. "But on a more serious note, it would be an honor if you could help us." Hope bowed, but in the way for the Earth Kingdom, his right hand covering his left fist.

Somewhat of a smile appeared on the retiles face. "Alright then. Let's begin."

The dragons-well-I can't really explain it, other than them being great teachers. Hope wasn't the only one who learned a lot. Growing up we learn to use rage, hate, and anger to fire bend. The angrier you got, or the more you hated someone or something, the more power you acquired. I had no problem learning that way. I hated fire bending, ironic considering my nature. But the dragons showed a fire wielding power that was beyond what I had ever seen.

Fire is an art form. The dragons proved that. The four smaller ones took flight putting on a dance show of flight and fire. It was a truly stunning performance. Hope and I could only watch with mouths wide open and mind bewildered. Just as the show ended, I got a really good idea. I jumped Hope with a series attacks. Mostly just fire balls and blasts, stuff he could easily block and send back to me. He stumbled on his feet trying to flee, but the black dragon, whose name I later learned was Qing, stopped him with a blast of fire of his own. Hope blocked the blast by holding up his hand. That was the deciding moment.

Qing and I ambushed Hope, pushing him to his limit. I pulled every trick I knew; Hope was quickly getting the message. Earth bending wasn't enough; fire was your only shield. But the weirdest thing started happening during this session, Hope, even though he was being ambushed by fire, he was laughing. Not the maniacal laugh like I was used to, but one that meant he was having a good time. His eyes were shining and his face was glowing. Honestly-he looked. . . Beautiful. . .

What the hell did I just say? Did I honestly just say that Hope looked beautiful? What the hell? He's a guy! I shouldn't be calling him things like that! Furthermore, I barely know him. I can't be making those kinds of comments! He's a guy!

"Hello? Earth to Noel." My thoughts were broken by Hope snapping his fingers in my face. When my eyes met his, I had to jump back a bit looking away from him. Most likely failing to hide the blush on my face.

"I uh-I need a moment." I turned in the direction of some nearby trees. Right now, I needed to distance myself from Hope. I hid behind a tree trying to calm my heartbeat. What was going on? Why was this sudden heat filling up my body? Was it from Hope? Was I getting sick? Whatever it was, it made me feel so weird . . . *shutter*

. . .

I must have falling asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to the smell of burning wood. My head was resting on something, something that was moving. Stretching and yawning, I sat up looking onto the horizon. It seemed to be just before dawn. I looked over my shoulder. Hope was sound asleep, his head resting on his bag. But, if Hope was over there, on the other side of the dying fire, then who, or what, was I resting on? I turned my head to find a pair of big yellow eyes staring at me. It was the red dragon from before. What was it doing here? Where were we?

"You fell asleep." A male voice. "And there were some troubling signs of something bad coming. Father felt it best that you and Hope leave the cave."

"You can with us why?" I asked in a whisper. Hope was a heavy sleeper, but it doesn't hurt to be careful.

"I felt I needed to. After all, it's not a prince's place to walk anywhere." He mocked in my head.

I rolled my eyes. "That's only privileged princes. I turned my back on my nation. I'm a traitor." I mumbled.

"That's not what Hope said. As far as the fire nation knows, you were kidnapped." I couldn't disagree with that, but it still didn't change the truth. By helping the avatar, I've betrayed everyone back home, whether they knew it or not. I'm a deserter and a traitor. It doesn't matter what anyone says or thinks.

I stood up and started walking away from the camp site. The dragon didn't stop me or anything, possibly because he knew I needed time alone. I found a spring and heated it up. The hot water against my skin was just what I needed to relax. I sank in against the rocks and closed my eyes.

_Lightning_. I thought. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_. I swear I was crying, but with my head under water, I couldn't tell. I lifted my head to catch my breath and met a pair of glassy green eyes.

"Gyah!" I jumped back a bit splashing the water hitting Hope in the face. "What the hell?"

Hope was rubbing his eyes frantically. "I'm sorry!" He almost whined, but said hurried. "I didn't know you were taking a bath!" He quickly turned his back to me.

My heart was pounding against my rib cage. What the hell was he doing? Then oddly, a thought struck me. "Hope, when was the last time you took a bath?" In the time we've been traveling together, I never once took notice of Hope ever bathing. Was it a custom for earth benders to wear only pants, a cape, and three layers of dirt on their skin?

Even though his back was to me, I knew he was blushing, mostly by the way his back stiffened. "Well, um-" He scratched the side of his head.

"That's what I thought. So how about you get in here and practice your water bending?" Hope snapped back around not bothering to hide the blush.

"But-!" He tried to protest.

"We're both guys, so there's nothing to worry about, ok?" I stood up with my hands on my hips trying to prove my point and Hope gave up with a heavy sigh.

"I guess." Hope stood up and I sat back down ducking my head under the water. When I felt the ripples and the water level rise, I lifted my head. Hope sat awkwardly with his legs tucked under his chin held tightly against his chest. Things were really quite. A little too quiet for my taste. But, there's not much you can talk about when you're in a bath with a person you barely know. All you can really do is sit there and think, or in my case, heat up the water a bit more. "Noel, can I ask you something personal?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Do you miss your home? I mean-do you regret coming with me?" Hopes eyes were more glossy than usual. Was he sad or something. Did he not want me as a teacher anymore?

"I don't know. I've never been outside the Fire Nation, so regretfully, I can't say I am and I can't say I'm not." I sighed. "All I know is that I want this war to end! And if teaching you to control the fire burning with in you, then by all means, I will. I may be turning my back to my country, I may be disappointing my father and uncle, but if my destiny is to help them fall, then by all means, I will." I stood up. "Hope, don't you dare give up on me. I will teach you best I can. I promise."

It was Hope's turn to stand up. "You're right. I won't give up." That's what I like to hear.

After cleaning up, I pulled on my clothes, same as Hope, and found our new dragon friend. Sadly he wasn't strong enough to carry both me and Hope at the same time, but Hope was an Earth bender, he can move around much easier than I can. Do I get to ride the dragon-yay!

Once again, we were on our way.

Where to?

The Southern Air Temple.


End file.
